


The Rightful Sin

by Darth_Rainbow



Series: The Rightful Sin [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, I will fix the hell out of it, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers for Episode IX, They deserve to be also a happy couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow
Summary: +++++WARNING!! TROS SPOILERS in the Summary and in the fic!! Read at your own peril  +++++As Ben disappears in front of her eyes, Rey will stop at nothing to bring him back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Rightful Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	1. Introduction

_She feels so empty and powerless that she doesn’t even manage to feel pain. She feels completely numb and stupid, incapable of grasping just what has happened. How can you resurrect someone whose body is not even in this world anymore?_

_She looks around at the Sith Temple, and the mockery of that place angers her like nothing ever before. A place dedicated to keep alive what should have long been dead, sneering upon her when the only one she has ever loved is taken away from her._

_“Breathe. Just breathe.”  
Her old master’s teaching come to her help once again. She can’t afford to get her mind clouded. Not now when she needs to act quickly and understand the right thing to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Rey is sitting on her knees on the cold stone floor, burying her head in Ben’s empty robes, grasping them so tightly that the debris caught in the cloths are cutting her palms.   
A strangled cry escapes her lips and echoes in the empty hall, and she clasps her mouth, afraid that others might follow.

She must be calm, she reminds herself.   
She sits more comfortably on the floor, legs crossed, black robes in her lap. She takes a deep breath in, trying to clear her mind. Now she must become one with the Force.

When she closes her eyes and focuses, she doesn’t sense anything. Panic surges in her throat, choking her. Ben’s presence, once so strong and clear, has now completely faded.  
 _“Breathe, just breathe”._ She knows that in the tumult she is having inside her chest, she won’t be able to grasp anything, and she can’t afford that. Whatever she’s looking for, is something subtle. She must focus, she must do it for Ben.   
  
Since she can’t empty her mind and let the Force flow in it and guide her, she instead allows herself to think of Ben, and only of him. She recalls that brief kiss they shared, how he was responding to it, of his soft lips and strong hands holding her back and bringing her close. Of how the bond they shared was born once again and was flowing so strongly between them, mixing their souls so thoroughly that they became one.   
And then she feels it.   
It’s fleeble, but it’s there. The bond.   
She can’t be mistaken about it. It has been there since the first time they’ve met. 

  
Her perception shifts and she can’t feel her body once again. It’s like her consciousness has migrated to another dimension, where she has no eyes to see, nor hands to touch, nor ears to hear, but she can only rely on the Force. And she can sense a veil so thin it’s almost imperceptible, and behind that veil she can weakly perceive Ben’s soul. She reaches out to it through the bond, and starts pulling it on her side of the veil.   
Suddenly she feels a strong resistance, but she refuses to let go, exerting an impossible strain on her Force flow, managing to drag Ben’s soul a bit closer to her and across the veil. But as she does so, she realizes that she is being pushed inside the veil instead.   
An equivalent exchange.   
That’s how Ben managed to bring her back to life.   
  
She pauses, fear rising once again. There must be another way. She refuses to just die so he can live again. First of all, because she can’t be sure of the condition Ben is in now, she might sacrifice herself while he could now be so damaged that could not truly live again. Second of all, even if she does manage to get Ben back, he will surely try to do the same thing with her once again and perhaps kill himself in the process without even succeeding in bringing her back, and both would die. 

However, of one thing she is sure. She will not simply accept Ben sacrifice and move on. She will not give up. She will forbid that fate has the last word in it, when fate has been so cruel and unjust. She will be the master of her own destiny.   
At this, the Force starts flowing in whirlwinds around her once again, fueled by her own resolution. She will connect with all the old Jedi masters and they will guide her in her task. But when she tries to reach them, it’s eerily quiet.   
Fury blasts in her. They were at her side when she had to kill her own grandfather, but refuse to help her in bringing Ben back. She doesn't care. She will do it on her own.The bond is pulsing, stronger than ever, consuming her. She reaches on the other side of the veil, piercing it, out of control, every atom of her soul screaming in agony, clutching…

  
She finds herself back in the throne room, laying on her back, ice-cold sweat running down her spine and temples, and coughing up what she thinks is blood.   
She weakly lifts her head up, looking around, and her heart skips a bit. A tall dark figure is laying on the floor a few meters from her. She rolls on her stomach and with all the strength she has she raises to her feet and walks towards it.   
She turns it around just to be sure, and there is no mistake in it. It’s Ben. His face clean and scarless just as he was moments before he disappeared. Also she can’t help but notice that he’s not wearing any clothes.   
As she tries to feel his pulse or catch his breath just to see if he’s alive, because her Force senses are completely screwed up after the effort, everything starts to crumble around them.   
She curses under her breath, pulls Ben’s arm around her neck and starts dragging him with the aid of the last drops of Force left in her.   
As she fends away rocks and debris that might crush them instantly, she screams at the top of her lungs and inside the Force, hoping that at least someone is listening.   
“ _Rey? Is that you?”_ _  
_ Finn’s voice echoes strong and clear in her mind.   
“ _Rey! I sensed you were dead!”_ he is pouring with joy and relief. “ _Don’t worry, we’re coming for you.”_   
She is too tired to answer, but she trusts him she can find them. Moments later, a small spaceship enters through a small crack in the huge wall, barely slowing down in front of them with the port open. Finn emerges from it.   
“Jump, Rey, quick!”   
Then he realizes with whom she is and her state of fatigue and curses. “Poe! We must do a quick landing!”   
He jumps down and reaches to them. After putting Ben’s other arm around his neck, they manage to bring him safely inside the ship, while Poe instantly rises again and flows away just instants before the whole structure collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, even when all I gave you were just a few lines.  
> Really, it's what brought me to sit down and seriously start writing this story.  
> Lots of love, my dears, you are my shining light in these dark times <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to be a sequel to "Even in death, she radiates life".  
> Since the first one was just the description of the kiss from both points of view, I felt that some people might only want that, without considering it the beginning of a fix it fic. So if people just wish to read that and stop there, they can do so since it's completely autonomous, and then go on with the canon story.  
> But I knew as I was writing that, getting inside Ben and Rey's souls, that I just couldn't leave them like that. They deserved to be together, at least for a little while. They deserved some more.  
> That is why I am starting this new fic. For them, and for all of us.


End file.
